scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Bros. Japanese (Daniela Stefâne Style)
Cast N64 Cast: https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Boog_in_Open_Season_2.jpg Boog (Open Season) as Mario https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Horton.jpg Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) as Donkey Kong https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:RJ.jpg RJ (Over the Hedge) as Link https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Jenny_Wakeman_(Labor_Day).png Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) as Samus https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Mr_Weenie_(Sony).png Mr. Weenie (Open Season) as Yoshi https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Rocko_the_Wallaby.jpg Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) as Kirby https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Po_in_Kung_Fu_Panda.jpg Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Fox https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Lazlo.png Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) as Pikachu https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Elliot.jpg Elliot (Open Season) as Luigi https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:421px-Manny_(close_up).jpg Manny (Ice Age) as Captain Falcon https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Lincoln_Loud.png Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) as Ness https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Patsy.jpg Patsy (Camp Lazlo) as Purin https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Nigel.jpg Nigel (Rio) as Master Hand Add a photo to this gallery Melee Cast: https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Giselle.jpg Giselle (Open Season) as Peach https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shaw_(Open_Season).jpg Shaw (Open Season) as Koopa https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Alex_in_Madagascar.jpg Alex (Madagascar) as Dr. Mario https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Stella_in_Over_the_Hedge.jpg Stella (Over the Hedge) as Zelda https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Heather-over-the-hedge-16.3.jpg Heather (Over the Hedge) as Sheik https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Vincent.jpg Vincent (Over the Hedge) as Ganondorf https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Harvey_Beaks.jpg Harvey Beaks as Young Link https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shifu_in_Kung_Fu_Panda.jpg Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Falco https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Scoutmasterlumpus.png Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) as Mewtwo https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Clam.jpg Clam (Camp Lazlo) as Pichu https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Yin_and_yang_stand_together.png Yin and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) as Ice Climber https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Mrblik.jpg Mr. Blik (Catscratch) as Mr. Game & Watch https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:20100604173149artie-1-_498.jpg Artie (Shrek the Third) as Marth https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shrek_in_Shrek.jpg Shrek as Roy https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Dave.png Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) as Crazy Hand https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Dwayne_La_Fondont.jpg Dwayne LaFontant (Over the Hedge) as Giga Koopa Add a photo to this gallery Brawl Cast: https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Morton.jpg Morton (Horton Hears a Who!) as Diddy Kong https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Tiago.png Tiago (Rio 2) as Toon Link https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Vanessa_Bloome.jpg Vanessa (Bee Movie) as Zero Suit Samus https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Filburt.jpg Filburt Turtle (Rocko's Modern Life) as Meta Knight https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Ed_Bighead.jpg Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) as Dedede https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Lord_Shen_in_Kung_Fu_Panda_2.jpg Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) as Wolf https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Rudy02.jpg Rudy (ChalkZone) as Pokémon Trainer https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Raj.jpg Raj (Camp Lazlo) as Zenigame https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Diego_in_Ice_Age.jpg Diego (Ice Age) as Fushigisou https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Toothless.jpg Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) as Lizardon https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Vitaly-0.jpg Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Lucario https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_Loud_House_Clyde_McBride_Nickelodeon.png Clyde (The Loud House) as Lucas https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Hiccup_in_How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2.jpg Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) as Ike https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Buck.png Buck (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Pit https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Creek-0.jpg Creek (Trolls) as Wario https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Sid_ice_age_4.png Sid (Ice Age) as Pikmin & Olimar https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Dodos.jpg Dodos (Ice Age) as Pikmins https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:GIR_from_Invader_Zim.PNG Gir (Invader Zim) as Robot https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Tulio.jpg Tulio (Rio) as Snake https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:CodyMaverick_SU2.png Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) as Sonic https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Don_Lino_in_Shark_Tale.jpg Don Lino (Shark Tale) as Boss Packun https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Makunga_in_Madagascar_Escape_2_Africa.jpg Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Rayquaza https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Rudy.jpg Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Ridley https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Gallaxhar.png Gallaxhar (Monsters Vs Aliens) as Meta Ridley https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Captain-gutt-peter-dinklage-in-ice-age-continental.jpg Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Galleom https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Vlad_Vlad-I-Koff.jpg Vlad (Horton Hears a Who!) as Duon https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Squint.jpg Squint (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Porky Minch https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Teetsi.png Teetsi (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Porky Statue https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Soto.jpg Soto (Ice Age) as Tabuu Add a photo to this gallery Wii U & 3DS Cast: https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Gloria_in_Madagascar.jpg Gloria (Madagascar) as Rosetta https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Scrat.jpg Scrat (Ice Age) as Chiko https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Dib_from_Invader_Zim.PNG Dib Membrane (Invader Zim) as Koopa Jr. https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Bill.png Bill as Larry Koopa https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Gupta.jpg Gupta (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Roy Koopa https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Gaz-invader-zim-49.6.jpg Gaz (Invader Zim) as Wendy O. Koopa https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Zeke.jpg Zeke (Ice Age) as Iggy Koopa https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Dobson.jpg Dobson (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Morton Koopa Jr. https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Evil_Scrat_ICE_AGE.png Evil Scrat as Lemmy Koopa https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Smek_home.jpg Captain Smek (Home) as Ludwig von Koopa https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Waffle_by_nuriko121-d3ju3jb.jpg Waffle (Catscratch) as Gekkouga https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Puss_in_Boots_in_Shrek_2.jpg Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) as Reflet (Male) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Kitty_Softpaws.png Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) as Reflet (Female) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Dr._Hutchinson.jpg Dr. Paula Hutchison (Rocko's Modern Life) as Lucina https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Brooke_(Fox).png Brooke (Ice Age: Collision Course) as Palutena https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Gavin.png Gavin (Ice Age: Collision Course) as Black Pit https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Hammy_in_the_Over_the_Hedge_Shorts.jpg Hammy (Over the Hedge) as Pikmin & Alph https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Branch.jpg Branch (Trolls) as Murabito (Male) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Princess_Poppy.jpg Princess Poppy (Trolls) as Murabito (Female) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Angie_in_Shark_Tale.jpg Angie (Shark Tale) as Wii Fit Trainer (Female) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Oscar_in_Shark_Tale.jpg Oscar (Shark Tale) as Wii Fit Trainer (Male) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Grayson_in_The_Nut_Job.jpg Grayson (The Nut Job) as Little Mac https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Marty_in_Madagascar.jpg Marty (Madagascar) as Shulk https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Luiz.jpg Luiz (Rio) as Duck Hunt (Dog) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Pedro.jpg Pedro (Rio) as Duck Hunt (Duck) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Skipper_in_Madagascar.jpg Skipper (Madagascar) as Rockman https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Rennic.png Ren Höek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) as Pac-Man https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Oh_and_boov_news.png Boovs (Home) as Mii Fighter https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Agent_Classified.jpg Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Ryu https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Barry_B._Benson.png Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) as Cloud https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Surly_nut_job_2.png Surly (The Nut Job) as Kamui (Male) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Andie_nut_job_2.png Andie (The Nut Job) as Kamui (Female) https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/File:Rita_Loud_vector_image.png Rita Loud (The Loud House) as Bayonetta